futurefandomcom-20200229-history
War Dawn 2020: Timeline
2019 * 15 December: 'With the U.S-China Trade War reaching a tempest, the Trump Administration begins secretly supplying armed insurgents in Hong Kong with funds and weapons. 2020 * '''1 January: '''The New Year begins with another chemical attack in Syria. Though President Assad denies responsibility, the CIA blames his regime. U.S rockets strikes Damascus the same night. * '''8 January: '''With the ceasefire having officially fallen apart, the U.S, Free Syria Army, Israel, and Turkey align to depose Assad. The Syrian Kurds, embittered by the previous year's betrayal at the hands of Trump, lock arms with Assad and Russia. 'World War III 'is thought to have begun on this date. * '''15 January: '''An undocumented immigrant from Bolivia accidentally hits and kills an intoxicated, white college student in Los Angeles, California who stumbled into his path. As the immigrant stopped and attempted to aid the boy, he is not charged with criminal charges. White supremacists across the country are infuriated, with the President's tweets responding to the case adding fuel to the raging fire of American ultranationalism. * '''3 February: '''The remnants of the militias responsible for terrorizing the U.S border, as well as the Proud Boy Movement, merge to form the '''Minutemen: '''essentially a modern Ku Klux Klan dedicating to targeting immigrants, specifically from Latin America. * '''5 February: '''China publicly reveals to the global community evidence the U.S has been directly supporting opposition to Beijing in Hong Kong followed by an embargo on trade. * '''11 February: '''Chinese nationalists interrupt the Democratic debate with chants of "Hands off Hong Kong!" * '''18 February: '''The Minutemen shoot up a Texas Catholic Parish, killing 8 including the shooter. When asked about the attack, President Trump half-heartedly condemns violence while adding that he understands the anger of "Americans". Considered the start date of the 'American Crisis. * 27 February: 'China invades Taiwan. The U.N condemns Beijing while Pakistan, North Korea, and Russia defend the move. * '''1 March: '''Taiwan has been fully annexed by China and transformed into what is essentially a PRC outpost in the South China Sea. * '''3 March: '''New York businessman and Democratic dark horse 'Andrew Yang '''sweeps Super Tuesday. * '''7 March: '''With the FBI doing little to combat the Minutemen, radical, Hispanic nationalists form '''El Chupacabre with the claimed goal of protecting immigrants from the Minutemen. Like their Minutemen counterparts, El Chupacabre is accused of being a terror group. * 12 March: '''Mongolia dissolves itself into China. * '''17 March: '''Pro-Russian separatists overthrow the government in Ukraine, and pledge allegiance to Moscow. * '''April: '''The streets of border-state cities such as Los Angeles and El Paso are essentially war zones between El Chupacabre and the Minutemen. * '''4 April: '''China invades Nepal. The initial push proves to be troublesome due to mountainous terrain. * '''6 April: '''Trump has an emergency meeting with ASEAN Leaders. China absorbs Nepal and Bhutan in the same day. * '''7 April: '''With NATO distracted by China and pulling troops back from Eurasia, Russia moves into East Poland. * '''19 April: '''China invades Bangladesh. ASEAN deploys troops to push back the advancing PLA. * '''3 May: '''Andrew Yang wins presumptive nominee status. * '''12 May: '''The Shanghai Cooperation Organization (SCO) is reorganized to support the Russo-Sino war effort. India leaves while Syria and Iran join. * '''28 May: '''Russia now occupies all of Eastern Poland. Moscow defends themselves by arguing the majority of Eastern Poles are essentially ethnic Russians. German Chancellor '''Angela Merkel '''calls on NATO to reassert themselves in the Baltics and Scandinavia. * '''1 June: '''An investigation launched by The Young Turks reveals China is directly funding the Minutemen. When confronted at a press conference, Chairman Xi merely remarks "turnabout is fair play". * '''2 June: '''President Trump tweets about America involving themselves directly in South East Asia. * '''5 June: '''At an emergency conference in Minsk, the Eurasian Union federalizes, with Belarus, Kazakhstan, Armenia, and Kyrgyzstan agreeing to merge with Russia. * '''13 June: '''Yang announces Ohio Congressman and former primary rival '''Tim Ryan '''as his running mate. * '''23 June: '''Tajikistan and Turkmenistan join the Eurasian Union. * '''6 July: China surges into Hawaii, seizing the islands with relative ease and capturing Pearl Harbour. Trump asks for, and receives, a declaration of war from Congress and deploys 10,000 troops to recapture the 50th State. * 8 July: '''China also invades the Philippines, the invasion of Hawaii having been primarily a distraction tactic. * '''10 July: '''The U.S sends troops to Indonesia, Myanmar and the Spratly Islands to hold back the Chinese. Yang, a Taiwanese-American himself, refutes Trump by claiming the incumbent administration has turned its back on Taiwan just as it had on the Kurds. * '''13 July: '''Yang and Ryan are officially nominated at the DNC in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Yang, now the first Asian-American nominee of a major party, delivers a fiery speech blasting Trump for his handling of the war, and promising to kickstart a new era as President. In just a week, the largely outnumbered and ill-equipped U.S marines in Hawaii have been mostly whittled down to nothing by the superior PLA. * '''20 July: '''The final Marines in Hawaii surrender to China, and are subsequently permitted to return to the U.S via boat. * '''25 July: '''With most civilians having been evacuated prior, Trump approves of sporadic drone strikes on the Hawaiian Islands. * '''29 July: '''Rogue elements of El Chupacabra raze mostly white border-towns in Texas, killing 14 including children. The FBI cracks down on the group while ignoring the Minutemen. * '''1 August: '''In a massive shock, Utah Senator Mitt Romney announces an independent campaign for the presidency, running on a platform of neoconservative hawkishness. Romney simultaneously chooses Virginia businesswoman Carly Fiorina as his running mate. * '''5 August: '''ASEAN is driven out of Bangladesh. * '''6 August: '''The extreme cell of El Chupacabra, responsible for the July Texas massacres, rejected by El Chupacabra leaders, splinters off to form its own group called Víbora'. * '''8 August: '''6 months following increased U.S involvement in Syria the U.S and its allies have made little to no ground. Russian troops backing up the Syrians along with a guerilla warfare campaign waged by the Kurds has created a quagmire for Washington D.C. * '''12 August: '''Protests against Mexican President '''Andrés Manuel López Obrador '''have reached a tipping point thanks to Mexico's waning economy, climbing gang violence, and AMLO's perceived kowtowing to Trump. * '''15 August: '''Uzbekistan joins the Eurasian Union. * '''16 August: '''China begins bombing Myanmar, in a move clearly intended to weaken U.S and ASEAN forces in the region. * '''27 August: '''Trump and Vice President Mike Pence are renominated at the RNC in Charlotte, North Carolina. Several people are shot outside the Convention in a driveby blamed on Víbora. * '''2 September: '''Romney and Fiorina, largely self-financed, qualify for the presidential/vice presidential debate(s). * '''5 September: '''China attacks the Spratly Islands. * '''10 September: '''In a massive humiliation to Trump, the Spratly Islands are overrun by the Chinese Navy only a month after the President ramped up America's military presence there. * '''18 September: '''South Ossetia and Abkhazia launch a joint siege of the Georgian capital of Tbilisi, supported by the Spetsnaz. * '''21 September: '''The cartels of Mexico unite under the common goal of opposing Obrador and his administration. * '''23 September: '''Tbilisi falls, a new pro-Russian government is established. * '''29 September: '''Yang, Trump, and Romney debate at the University of Notre Dame in Notre Dame, Indiana. * '''1 October: '''Georgia officially joins the Eurasian Union. * '''7 October: '''Ryan, Pence, and Fiorina debate at the University of Utah in Salt Lake City, Utah. * '''9 October: '''The forces of the united cartels storm the National Palace in Mexico City. Obrador had previously fled the country along with previously deposed Bolivian President Evo Morales. * '''15 October: '''Yang, Trump, and Romney debate at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor, Michigan. * '''16 October: Víbora' pledges loyalty to the new government of Mexico while El Chupacabra renounces both. ' of New York]] * '''3 November: '2020 U.S presidential election -' '''Yang defeats Trump and Romney to become the first Asian-American President. * '''8 November: '''Mexico joins the SCO. * '''13 November: '''China moves troops into Myanmar. *'26 November: Thanksgiving Day - In a protest against the results of the election, the Minutemen pump sarin gas into the Colosseum in Las Vegas prior to the beginning of a Cardi B concert, killing 4,000 in the worst terror attack in U.S and world history. Minutemen social media chatter celebrates the deaths of "so many liberal trendies and illegal-lovers". President-elect Yang reiterates his campaign promise of crushing the Minutemen and finding the most bloodless conclusion to the American Crisis. *'December: '''The U.S and ASEAN are already facing defeat in Myanmar. *'10 December: 'The military takes control of Serbia in a coup. *'24 December: Publically-released''' U.S intelligence suggests China is establishing a presence in Mexico. 2021 *'7 January: '''The U.S and ASEAN are driven out of Myanmar. *'20 January: 'Yang and Ryan are inaugurated. *'21 January: 'In an executive order, President Yang sends troops to Thailand, deploys cruisers and carriers to the South China Sea, and sends a liberation force to Hawaii. *'5 February: 'Moldova joins the Eurasian Union much to the chagrin of alt-right, Moldovan nationalists. *'12 February: 'U.S marines finally land on the shores of the Big Island. *'17 February: 'Mexico, supported by China and Víbora, invades the U.S Southwest. White, Southwestern refugees pour into the Northwest and Midwest. *'18 February: 'President Yang asks NATO for help in the Southwest. NATO troops are immediately deployed to assist the U.S. *'2 March: After a speech to the Moldovan Parliament, President Igor Dodon is assassinated when his personal limousine is destroyed by a car bomb just outside the Parliamentary Palace. Noua Dreaptă, the Moldovan Nazi Party claims responsibility, kicking off the Moldovan Civil War. *'12 March: '''The '''Battle of Austin '''sees the U.S and allies beat back the Mexican Army. El Chupacabre is noted for having fought alongside NATO forces, easing racial tensions across the country. *'4 April: Serbia annexes Kosovo and immediately joins the SCO after Chancellor Merkel threatens NATO reprisal. The Eurasian Union sends troops and amendment to protect their historical ally. *'7 April: '''The Minutemen, losing ground after the Southwest Theater began, attempt to destroy the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California, but are thwarted by JSOC. *'19 April: 'The Big Island is liberated, and the U.S is considered to have regained control of Hawaii. *'9 May: 'Serbia annexes Macedonia. *'13 May: 'Eurasian President '''Vladimir Putin '''is nearly assassinated after Noua Dreaptă detonates a nailbomb in the audience of a futbol match in Moscow, killing 7 and wounding 14. *'14 May: 'Eurasian drones strike Noua Dreaptă holdings in the Dniester Hills. *'June: 'Chemical weapons are deployed in Bosnia and Herzegovina. *'8 June:'' Battle of the Taiwan Strait - '''U.S ships break through Chinese lines and land Marines on the island of Taiwan. *'23 June: 'Wikileaks releases documents proving German special forces are fighting alongside Nouă Dreaptă in Moldova as well as evidence suggesting Berlin helped plan the Luzhniki Stadium Bombing. *'5 July: 'Chairman Xi orders the removal of troops from Taiwan. *'11 August: 'Serbia annexes Bosnia and Herzegovina. *'15 August: 'Montenegro surrenders to Serbia preemptively. *'21 September: 'Mexico is pushed out of the Southwest after a pincer offensive by NATO. *'13 October: 'Not even two months after their invasion, Serbia annexes Croatia. *'24 October: 'With many accusing Chancellor Merkel's CDU of bungling the European Theater, the alt-right AFD sweeps parliament, bringing party leader '''Jörg Meuthen '''to power as Chancellor. *'1 November: 'The new German Parliament immediately votes to leave NATO. *'4 November: '''Serbia annexes Slovenia and officially announces the revival of '''Yugoslavia. *'4 November: '''Serbia annexes Slovenia and officially announces the revival of '''Yugoslavia.' *'3 December: '''Germany leaves NATO in #Gerxit, now declaring neutrality in all global conflicts. *'8 December: President Yang's Freedom Dividend passes Congress. 2022 *'January: ' An economically bankrupt Beijing sparks violence across China, no longer exclusive to Hong Kong. *'5 January: '''Minutemen leader and mastermind of the Thanksgiving Day attack Larry Mitchell Hopkins is killed by JSOC after a raid on his compound in the mountains near Wheeler Peak, New Mexico. *'25 January: 'In President Yang's first State of the Union address, he pledges to end American involvement in the war within a year and announces his plan for universal health care by allowing all Americans to opt into Medicare. The President's approval ratings reach 65% after the address. *'12 February: 'The Eurasian Union invades Azerbaijan. *'18 February: 'With Taiwan firmly removed from Beijing's control, U.S ships attack the Philippines from the southern shore of Taiwan while ASEAN engages from the north of Malaysia. *'25 February: 'Germany lifts the embargo on the Eurasian Union imposed by the Merkel cabinet. *'14 March: 'President Yang signs the Freedom Dividend into effective, giving all Americans over 18 an automatic $1,000 per month. *'17 March: 'Noua Dreaptă territory is a shadow of its former self thanks to constant Eurasian bombardment of their strongholds in the Moldovan countryside. Some Eurasian media also attribute this to Germany's new neutrality, lending credence to supposed KSK activity in Moldova. *'3 April: 'Mounting U.S casualties and a perpetual stalemate in Syria moves President Yang to call for a summit with all parties involved in Syria to discuss some sort of agreement. Turkey and Israel criticize this move. *'10 April: 'The U.S government declares victory over the Víbora guerillas still opposing them in the Southwest. *'9 May: 'A summit concerning Syria is held in Rome. *'14 May: Rome Accords -''' The U.S withdraws from Syria under the condition Assad destroys his chemical weapons stockpile while allowing UN peacekeepers into the country to verify its destruction. Rojava is granted independence, becoming the first independent Kurdish state. The Free Syria Army walk away from the talks and refuse to sign, backed by Israel and Turkey. *'''19 May: '''After decades of dormancy, the '''Chushi Gangdruk, an armed movement in Tibet opposed to Beijing, reemerges from the shadows, attacking a Chinese base in Tibet. *'13 June: '''After ASEAN and Filipino militias sack Davao, Mindanao, Philippines, is officially recaptured. *'17 July: Congress passes immigration reform. Included in the bill is amnesty for all 10.5 million+ undocumented immigrants with the notable exception of violent offenders. ICE's authority is also markedly reduced, while the price and wait times for citizenship are also reduced to nothing. *'21 July: '''Luzon, Philippines, is declared liberated from Chinese occupation. China fortifies their position in Visaeyes. *'1 August: 'Chushi Gangdruk forms an alliance with fellow secessionists in East Turkestan, Hong Kong, Macau, and Mongolia. ASEAN publically backs the alliance and names them an official partner. The U.S meanwhile walks back their prior support for sectarian movements in China. *'15 August: 'Azerbaijan falls to the Eurasian Union. *'4 September: 'In a massive shock, the PLA evacuates all personnel from Visaeyes, reallocating the entire PLA to combat rebels across the country. Elements of the PLA brass and the Chinese military industrial complex are outraged. *'18 October: 'The immigration bill is signed into law, finally easing the divide between Hispanics and non-Hispanics. *'22 October: 'A border skirmish between Syria and Turkey that kills 7 Syrians and 2 Turks reignites fears of the Syrian Civil War. *'28 October: 'SpaceX launches the first manned mission to Mars, set to arrive next year. *'21 November: '''The '''2022 World Cup, scheduled to occur in Qatar, is cancelled due to the war. 2023 *'1 January: '''Turkey withdraws their request to join the EU. *'11 January: 'The U.S and U.K invade Chinese-occupied Myanmar. *'20 January: 'Fearing invasion by Turkey or another, Syria joins the Eurasian Union, becoming the first member of the Union to not border another state. *'4 February: 'Germany and Turkey sign a new trade agreement and become closer than ever. *'28 February: 'The U.S and U.K enter Bangaledesh through Myanmar. *'7 March: 'The Eurasian Union declares victory over Noua Dreaptă. *'15 April: ''' Category:Timeline Category:Politics Category:War Dawn 2020